Known post operatory suction devices are based on a bellows-shaped body, which acts as the suction receptacle, normally provided with a threaded neck on its upper surface, said neck being apt to receive a threaded cap; wherein said cover is equipped with a system of suction tubes or pipes connected through said cover with the inside of said bellows-shaped body; said tube system being provided with a check valve, and since the system is sealed, when the bellows-shaped body is collapsed an internal negative pressure is generated in the interior of the bellows-shaped body providing suction capacity therein. The suction capacity will operate from the injury, through the tubes, and up to the bellows-shaped body where the suctioned liquids are deposited. Once the bellows-shaped body has recovered its maximum extended capacity, the device loses its suction capacity and the same contains the aspirated or suctioned liquids. It is then necessary to open the system--by separating the body from the tube system--in order to be able to empty the contents of said bellow-shaped body to a waste matter container. The device is provided with two access ports: a first port connected to the tube or tubes directed to the injury, through which tubes the fluids are drained to the inside of the device; and a second port provided with a cap or a plug, which may have various shapes depending on the specific design, for drainage of liquids suctioned cut of the wound.
Thus, the state-of-the art equipment presents two risk factors, namely: a) when the equipment is opened, the normal contaminating elements present in a post-operatory room, can penetrate into the collector device and, through the connection of the same, they may reach the wound; and b) the operator of the equipment, independent of careful handling, is highly exposed to contamination from the extracted fluids, which certainly present risk due to viruses such as hepatitis B, AIDS, and many others.